


¡appelez-moi monsieur, garçon! (¡call me sir, boy!)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Harry dom, Louis Bottom, Louis sub, M/M, Sub Louis, Top Harry, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: La noche de San Valentín de Harry comenzó con él perdiendo una apuesta en la que tenía que colocarse una gorra de béisbol con un estúpido eslogan estampado en sangre por el resto del día.Aburrido de los sumisos que poblaban la escena de los clubs locales, no esperaba que las cosas fueran mucho mejor mientras la noche avanzaba. Pero, cuando un hermoso y casi desnudo extraño se arrodilla a sus pies y le ofrece a Harry su sumisión, pronto sería el dominante perfecto que ese niño necesitaba. Todo encajaba. La única pregunta ahora era, ¿quién es el dominante que lo esperaba?





	¡appelez-moi monsieur, garçon! (¡call me sir, boy!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [¡Llámame señor, niño!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464483) by Kim Dare. 



> ¡LLÁMAME SEÑOR, NIÑO!  
> Libro único escrito por Kim Dare.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados al autor y sus respectivos traductores.

 

**¡LLÁMAME SEÑOR, NIÑO!  
KIM DARE.**

**—¡I** nfiernos sangrientos!

Harry Styles levantó la vista al oír la exclamación. Si había algo que pudiera hacer que cualquiera levantara las cejas en el club, eso valdría la pena verlo. Estirando el cuello, se levantó ligeramente de su silla de piel con apoyabrazos para mirar a través de la gente vestida con piel.

Finalmente, un tipo usando solo unas Chap* muy usadas, caminaba a la derecha. Otro hombre usando un traje completo de piel se movió a la izquierda del chico y lo miraba.

_(*._ _Chaps_ _, modificación de las chaparreras que usan los vaqueros cubren las piernas y se unen a las caderas dejando los glúteos y genitales al descubierto.)_

Cabello castaño corto en punta y un suave flequillo despeinado cruzando sobre su frente. Grandes ojos azules. Lindas líneas de músculos. No podría tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años.

Alguna extraña y aislada parte analítica del cerebro de Harry notó todos esos hechos y los archivó como,  _«justo mi_ _tipo»_ , pero parte de Harry estaba más que preocupado con el hecho de que el chico estaba mostrando sus desnudos genitales, como para preocuparse de algo más.

Mientras el joven seguía caminando entre la multitud, Harry registró otros detalles, la manera en la que el chico se ruborizaba para su audiencia, era hermosa. Harry sonrió ligeramente consigo mismo. Probablemente una apuesta del día de San Valentín, decidió, o quizás uno de esos dominadores que disfrutan humillando, haciendo que el prospecto de sumiso salte a través de unos aros para su entretenimiento.

El jovencito tenía puños de piel negra con aros y con candados alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, pidiendo que alguien las tomara y rendirse en su completa gloriosa desvalidez.

Aunque no tenía collar... ningún hombre permitiría que un sumiso que se viera así vagabundeara a través de un club lleno de dominadores sin uno, eso era malditamente como pedir que el chico le fuera arrebatado justo debajo de su nariz.

El chico seguía acercándose. Harry dejó que su mirada recorriera el cuerpo del jovencito. El pene del sumiso estaba ligeramente duro, pero lo suficientemente cerca de entusiasmarse lo necesario para ponerlo en el predicamento de salir y exhibirse. Tenía cortes frescos en la entrepierna, justo en donde la piel se arruga entre la pierna y la ingle, vaya, no estaba acostumbrado a afeitarse otra cosa que no fuera la cara.

No había vello en ningún lado del cuerpo del chico. Si realmente era la primera vez que había seguido la orden de limpiar todo, había hecho un infierno de buen trabajo. Harry vio el corte de nuevo, figurativamente hablando, más que literal. Su sonrisa se amplió, girando un poco más la cabeza en el proceso.

Quien fuera el chico era un sumiso, y un cabrón afortunado tendría suerte, y obviamente tendría un más que disfrutable fin de semana de San Valentín que el de Harry.

Silencios, pasos de pies desnudos seguían acercándose. Harry se enderezó ligeramente en su asiento mientras el sumiso miraba en su dirección y giraba sus pasos hacia él.  _«¿Realmente era lo que parecía, o era solo su deseo queriendo sugerir que realmente ese chico podría estar destinado...?»_

Mientras Harry miraba, completamente extasiado, el chico se detuvo directamente frente a él y, en silencio, se puso de rodillas.

Harry fue solo capaz de ver el flash de metal cerca de los labios del chico antes de que colocara sus manos detrás de su cintura y se inclinara hasta que su frente tocara el piso entre las botas de piel de Harry.

Por hábito, Harry levantó la mano para apartar su cabello de los ojos mientras veía hacia abajo, pero claro, esta noche, ahí no estaban sus mechones rizados frente a sus ojos. Esos estaban atrapados bajo esa sangrienta y estúpida gorra de béisbol.

Harry dejó caer su mano en el apoyabrazos de la silla, apenas desperdiciando más de un segundo, deseando no haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta.

—Creo que le gustas. —Las palabras venían directamente desde la izquierda de Harry.

—¿Marcus? —dijo Harry.

—¿Sí?

—Aléjate. —Harry no levanto la voz. Apenas y cambió el tono, pero estaba muy seguro de que Marcus lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo quería alrededor. No tenía nada de paciencia para tratar con distracciones ahora.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron mientras el otro dominante no dudó en acabarse su bebida y Harry finalmente oyó que Marcus dejaba la silla al lado de él.

Su amigo palmeó su hombro cuando pasaba. —Muy justo, compañero. ¡Diviértete!

Ellos no estaban exactamente solos. El cuarto estaba lleno. El chico seguía obteniendo un infierno de atención de cualquier persona con ojos y una línea de visión clara, pero los hombres alrededor se desvanecieron mientras Harry se enfocaba en el sumiso que había captado su atención y la escena del chico que aparentemente le ofrecía su conducta.

—Enderézate. Manteniendo tus manos detrás de tu espalda.

El sumiso obedeció. Se sentó en sus talones y cuadró sus hombros, pero su cabeza seguía hacia abajo, su mirada permanecía baja. Aun no estaba claro qué era el brillo de metal que colgaba de sus labios.

—Levanta la vista. Mírame, —ordenó Harry.

Por unos segundos, el niño pareció confundido por la orden. Le tomó más tiempo obedecer, pero lo hizo. Para cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño. Lindos ojos azules rápidamente mejoraron su humor, así que lo que veía eran las llaves en un aro sosteniéndose entre los labios del niño.

Harry de nuevo giró sus labios a una de algún modo asimétrica sonrisa. Quizás al niño se le permitía estar un poco nervioso acerca de hacer este tipo de ofrecimientos a un completo extraño.

Harry llevó la mano bajo el mentón del sumiso. — Suelta.

El niño abrió los labios solo lo suficiente para soltar las llaves.

Estas cayeron en la palma de la mano de Harry y rápidamente las envolvió entre sus dedos. No tenía duda que eran las de los candados de las muñecas y tobillos del sumiso.

—Buen niño, —murmuró.

El sumiso sonrió en respuesta, antes de rápidamente educar sus rasgos a lo que él pensaba que era la apropiada expresión en blanco de un sumiso.

Recargándose cómodamente en su silla, Harry giraba el aro de las llaves entre sus dedos mientras estudiaba a su nuevo amigo y consideraba las opciones. —¿Nombre?

La misma confusión y vacilación retrasó el procedimiento varios segundos. —El que sea que usted quiera, Señor —el niño aventuró.

Harry se rió. —Esa es una frase más adecuada para un prostituto que para un sumiso. ¿Estás intentando que te obsequie con un billete al final de la noche?

El sumiso rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron aun más ante la idea. No podía ser cierto que un hombre desnudo, arrodillado en un kink club se viera tan inocente.

—Entonces deja de jugar y contesta la pregunta.

—Lou, um... Louis Tomlinson, Señor.

Harry asintió aceptando el nombre, y también su preferencia por el nombre abreviado.

El niño pareció relajarse un poco.

—¿Esta es tú primera vez en este club, Lou?

El sumiso asintió.

—¿En cualquier club de este tipo?

Asintió de nuevo. —Sí, Señor.

Él realmente tenía los ojos más hermosos. Harry pasó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo del otro hombre. El resto de él tampoco estaba mal.

—Tu palabra segura es _'Rojo'._ ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Sí, Señor.

Harry se preguntó si lo hacía. Cualquier niño que era lo suficientemente confiado en este tipo de lugares Kinky para dar su propio nombre podría ser capaz de creer cualquier maldita cosa. Solo había una manera de descubrirlo con seguridad.

—De pie.

Lou se puso de pie, sus movimientos ligeramente torpes porque sus manos permanecían en su espalda.

—Gírate, déjame verte apropiadamente, —ordenó Harry.

Lou hizo lo que se le dijo. Y no solo obedeció la orden que se le dio, sino que también entró en el espíritu de eso. Moviéndose lentamente, permitió que Harry obtuviera una buena mirada de cada centímetro de la piel desnuda que poseía.

Estaba ligeramente bronceado, pero no había líneas en el bronceado, ni siquiera alrededor del cuello.

—¿Nunca has usado un collar de hombre? —preguntó Harry.

—No, Señor.

_«Pronto usarás_ _uno.»_

Harry se movió ligeramente en su silla. Maldita estúpida cosa en la que pensaba. No había manera en el infierno que él fuera a ponerle un collar a alguien por una linda sonrisa. Aun así, la idea de colocar uno alrededor de ese bronceado cuello, le apetecía más de lo que debería. No había manera de que la retirara para que tomara baños de sol completamente desnudo una vez que Harry lo tuviera bajo su protección.

—Puedes dejar de girarte ahora.

Lou suspiró aliviado mientras obedecía la orden. Si la mirada en sus ojos decía algo, el pobre pequeño sodomita había estado un poco más que confundido mientras Harry había estado soñando despierto.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Harry se puso de pie. Era unos buenos centímetros más alto que el jovencito, y parecía un poco más, dado que llevaba botas de piel con tacón.

Incluso si estuviera descalzo sería más alto y más ancho que Lou. Él sería una buena década mayor en años reales, y probablemente, una vida mayor en términos de experiencia en piel.

—Mantén tus manos frente a ti, las muñecas juntas.

Lou siguió la orden sin comentarios.

Solo le tomó a Harry unos segundos tomar los aros en los puños de piel y unirlos colocando el candado, uniéndolos rápida y elegantemente.

Deslizando las llaves en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de piel, Harry tomó el mentón del niño y lo levantó, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran una vez más.

—Si dices la palabra segura, te liberaré. Hasta entonces, voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Señor.

Harry sonrió de nuevo. —Buen niño. —Pasando su dedo por uno de los anillos de la cadena, se giró de espaldas al niño y lo guió a través de la concurrencia.

Era imposible oír los pasos de los pies desnudos detrás de él. Harry solo guiaba el avance de Lou por la tensión en las esposas, pero incluso eso era suficiente para dejarle saber que el jovencito estaba haciendo lo mejor para seguirlo. Si tuviera una apropiada guía atada en un real collar, podría permanecer más suelto, indicando claramente que el niño quería nada más que caminar primorosamente detrás de él.

La barra y los cuartos de juego ocupaban la otra mitad del club. Harry siguió hacia delante. A una parte de él, le importaba un infierno la multitud de miradas, aunque más de uno se preguntaba sarcásticamente si alguno de ellos era la causa de que él usara la sangrienta estúpida gorra de béisbol esa noche, en lugar de el desnudo sumiso.

Hoy de todas las noches, Bret, el sumiso de Marcus, había elegido jugar al ridículo sodomita con él.

_«Llámame Señor,_ _niño»_

Quién hubiera pensado que tuviera sentido ponerse una gorra tan obvia, nunca había conocido a un hombre que realmente mereciera que le dieran ese honor como a él. Y cualquier persona que le pegara pequeños corazones de San Valentín a la maldita cosa merecía ser ahogado.

Algunas caras familiares le dieron una intrigada mirada a Harry mientras veían la inscripción en rojo brillante resplandeciendo al frente de la gorra, pero nadie lo detuvo cuando, obviamente, estaba en medio de algo.

Pasando cerca del salón de los juegos públicos, Harry miró hacia el arco de la derecha, hacia los cuartos de juego privados. Estaba tentado a ir ahí, se obligó a sí mismo a resistir.

Había una sola razón para llevar a un hombre, naturalmente tímido como Lou, a jugar a un lugar público. Harry no le iba a negar la seguridad que da tener una audiencia, no cuando ellos ni siquiera se habían dicho hola.

Harry vio a su izquierda. Un brillo de metal atrapó su mirada. Él siguió hacia el juego de esposas en la cruz de Andrés. El travesaño diagonal estaba acojinado con piel, abajo había cadenas de metal y esposas acojinadas.

Sin duda había un montón de cosas kinky y asombrosas que podría experimentar con un sumiso con experiencia en ese particular equipo, pero como Harry estaba ahí con Lou a su lado, una bandera se elevó en su cabeza diciéndole que podía no ser perfecto para un novato.

Harry siguió adelante. Después de un momento de vacilación, cuando pareció pescar a Lou fuera de guardia, empezó a seguirle el ritmo. Solo le tomó unos segundos a Harry separar las esposas de las muñecas del niño, regresándolas a su original configuración y girándolo hacia la cruz.

Lou no luchó mientras Harry acomodaba rápidamente la muñeca de la derecha en su lugar en uno de los soportes, y agregó más acolchonamiento a las restricciones de lo que ya incluía. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, el niño miraba todo reflexivamente, fascinado con lo que veía.

Harry sonrió, preguntándose si tenía una idea de cuánta protección podría ofrecerle el grueso acolchonamiento de las esposas si él inesperadamente entraba en pánico a mitad de una escena, cuán seguras podrían ser las esposas, fijando al hombre en su lugar, intentando sostenerlo.

🥀

_«¡Infiernos sangrientos!»_

Lou Tomlinson trataba de meter otro pensamiento en su cabeza, pero esa exclamación en shock era todo lo que su cerebro parecía poder manejar ahora. Su mente no era capaz de manejar complejos razonamientos, a pesar de que parecía estar funcionando perfectamente cuando le informaba del olor de la piel con la que estaba siendo atado, el calor del cuerpo del _'Amo',_ el hombre mayor cerca de él, y cada sencilla corriente de aire que acariciaba su desnuda piel.

Tomó una profunda respiración mientras el Señor Carter levantaba su muñeca izquierda y también la amarraba en su lugar en la cruz. Viendo sobre su hombro le dio otra rápida mirada a su dominador.

Bret podría tener un infierno de más experiencia de la que él tenía, pero al menos su amigo se había equivocado con respecto a una cosa. La razón por la que el Señor Carter no había permitido que viera una foto suya en línea no tenía nada que ver con estar avergonzado de su apariencia.

No había manera en el infierno que pudiera haberlo decepcionado al notar que lo veía mientras caminaba, estaba cerca de ser la maldita fantasía que cada sumiso tenía en su cabeza.

Había un par de líneas y arrugas alrededor de los ojos del Señor Carter que se profundizaban cuando sonreía, pero esas parecían gritarle a Lou que era un hombre que sonreía mucho, quizás incluso un hombre que pudiera sonreírle mucho si trabajaba realmente duro y lograba complacerlo. De alguna estúpida manera eso hacía que Lou se sintiera tan tranquilo y seguro como un jovencito frente a _'línea—libre'_  podría estar.

Repentinamente el Señor Carter desapareció de la línea de su vista. Un momento después, Lou sintió piel extra envolviendo sus tobillos cuando su Amo lo ataba firmemente a la cruz. Dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante mientras la última de las esposas fue puesta en su lugar, Lou hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sostenerse para el primer golpe.

No había duda de que eso podría doler. El Señor Carter lo había dejado claro en sus e—mails. Sería azotado con frecuencia para recordarle su lugar. Ese lugar, era sufrir para el placer y diversión de su Amo.

—¿Recuerdas cuál es la palabra segura, Lou?

—Sí, Señor. —Y Lou también sabía que eso era una prueba. Su Amo le había asegurado que no tenía derecho a decir la palabra sin importar cuánto le doliera. La palabra segura es para los tontos niñitos que creen que ellos pueden jugar y estar arriba. Él recordaba ese e—mail incluso más claramente que todos los demás.

Lou vio a su lado cuando el Señor Carter se puso de pie en toda su altura. Una mirada a él debería de ser suficiente para hacerle saber a cualquier sumiso, que no había manera en el infierno que pudiera alejarlo de jugar el juego con él.

Una mano se apoyó en el desnudo trasero de Lou. Se movió contra la cruz presionándose contra la acolchada piel como si quisiera alejarse de la suave caricia.

—¿Has sido nalgueado antes?

Lou estaba tan ocupado maldiciéndose a sí mismo, que apenas oyó la pregunta de su Amo. El Señor Carter tenía razón. Un sumiso no merecía tiernos toques si era demasiado estúpido para apreciarlos apropiadamente, sí eso le estaba distrayendo para servir a su Amo con lo mejor de su capacidad.

Pasaron unos segundos. Lou frenéticamente ensamblaba las palabras juntas lo suficiente para tener una idea de la pregunta original que tuviera sentido. Sacudió la cabeza. —No, Señor. —Nunca había sido nalgueado. El Señor Carter ya lo sabía. Lou había admitido eso, y más vergonzosas omisiones en su experiencia con él durante semanas. Aun así, no podía sorprenderse de que él también quisiera oírlo en voz alta.

Contra todas sus expectativas, la mano del hombre mayor se movió sobre su expuesto trasero una vez más, incluso más suave que antes.

Lou jaló ligeramente sus restricciones cuando se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de quedarse quieto y simplemente aceptar lo que fuera que el toque de su Maestro quisiera ofrecerle. Se inclinó hacia la mano de su dominador, él necesitó arquear su espalda y ofrecer su trasero completamente al Señor Carter. No era capaz de nada más.

Cuando la mano del otro hombre desapareció, Lou se mordió sus objeciones, pero todas ellas formaron un pequeño gemido de sorpresa cuando la mano del Señor Carter regresó. Un pequeño sonido llenó el aire cuando la palma del dominador conectó firmemente con su nalga derecha.

Lou giró su cabeza hacia su Amo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Lou parpadeó. El hombre mayor sonrió ligeramente, mientras Lou sentía que la mano del dominador apretaba la piel que acababa de golpear.

Bajando la mirada de la manera que estaba seguro que el otro hombre quería, Lou se enfocó en el hombro del Señor Carter. Pero el dominador apretó su trasero de nuevo, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error y levantó la mirada de nuevo. Se supone que un sumiso no ve a su Amo a los ojos. El Señor Carter lo había dejado muy claro en sus mensajes. Inseguro de qué hacer, Lou trató de bajar la mirada una vez más.

—Si sigues alejando la mirada de mí, me harás creer que me ignoras. —Las palabras fueron murmuradas en su oído.

Horrorizado de que el Amo pudiera creer tal cosa, Lou rápidamente trató de girarse hacia él. Sus labios estaban solo separados por una fracción de centímetro.

Los ojos de Lou estaban muy abiertos. Los Amos no besan a sus sumisos y él iba a ser el sumiso del Señor Carter, no su novio. Si él olvidaba eso entonces...

El pensamiento se derritió en su mente cuando el hombre mayor se acercó hasta que sus bocas estuvieran juntas. Los labios de Lou automáticamente se abrieron en invitación. Una mano se apoyó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y jaló su cabello hasta que él inclinó la cabeza en el ángulo correcto.

El Señor Carter empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, hábil y confiado, tomando todo el mundo de Lou. Sus ojos se cerraron, cada célula de cerebro que poseía giró su atención a esos labios, y se esforzaba en recordar cada sencillo detalle a la perfección. Cuando el hombre mayor se apartó, Lou no pudo evitar gemir.

—Puedo asegurarte que hay recompensas para los niños que prestan atención, pero puedes estar malditamente seguro que habrá castigos para los que no lo hacen, —el Señor Carter le informó.

Lou tragó rápidamente. Sostuvo la mirada del hombre mayor, tanto como pudo. Dentro de él, su instinto que nunca había explorado apropiadamente, le gritaba que debía bajar la mirada, ver fijamente a esos oscuros ojos verdes equivalía a insultar al otro hombre, una falla de la apropiada sumisión a su Amo.

Con fuertes dudas, bajó la mirada al suelo, antes de forzarse a poner atención de nuevo.

El Señor Carter sonrió ligeramente mientras sus ojos se encontraban. La ira que Lou esperaba ver no se materializó.

—Nadie puede ser un maldito experto después de unas cuantas órdenes.

Lou trató de entender. No era fácil cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía haber salido de su cerebro hacia su pene.

—No niego ver que luchas por obedecer una nueva orden, Lou, solo que fallaste al intentarlo, —él dominador aclaró.

—Sí, Señor. —Las palabras de Lou fueron apenas un murmullo. Su atención bajó a los labios de su maestro, preguntándose si se le permitiría tener otro beso.

La mano del Señor Carter cayó de nuevo en su trasero. El calor floreció en su nalga izquierda, justo como había ocurrido en la derecha. Lou cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero cuando él parpadeó los dejó abiertos, viendo directamente a su Amo.

Los ojos del hombre mayor brillaban. Era casi imposible de creer que realmente estuviera disfrutando de su primera _'cita'._  El triunfo recorría las venas de Lou. No era eso lo que se suponía que un sumiso debería de sentir, Lou sabía eso. Se suponía que un sumiso debería ser humilde y modesto. Se suponía que debería estar agradecido por cualquier migaja que el hombre más digno quisiera lanzarle en su camino.

Lou bajó la mirada un segundo cuando todas las cosas que había leído en los e—mails del Señor Carter se precipitaban con las acciones del hombre frente a él y todo el mundo se cayó por un segundo.

Una fuerte mano golpeó su trasero de nuevo. Eso era innegablemente real, un completamente sólido punto de referencia. Mientras Lou se concentraba en las ondas de choque que recorrían su cuerpo, los e—mails comenzaron a tener menos validez por el momento. Esto era lo que era importante. Estar ahí con su Amo, con cuero acariciando su piel, y la mano de su Amo cayendo sobre su trasero, las insubstanciales palabras que había visto en la pantalla de su computadora cayeron, como si nunca hubieran existido.

De nuevo, la pregunta de siempre, si podía hacer algo para disfrutar de la manera en que otros hombres lo hacían, pero si podía de alguna manera necesitar sufrir a través del placer de su Amo. Pero, ahí ya no se preguntaba más. Su pulsante pene lo dejaba claro, que había algunas cosas que él incluso disfrutaba más, y, cuando levantó la vista hacia la cara de su Amo, se dio cuenta de que el Señor Carter estaba complacido con él por eso.

Lou lo vio de nuevo. Había una grande y obvia erección apenas detenida por la bragueta del pantalón del dominador. Lou tragó mientras imaginaba envolver sus labios alrededor del pene del otro hombre y...

La siguiente nalgada fue dura. El sonido parecía hacer eco a través del cuarto, como si no hubiera más hombres ahí, como si no hubiera otros ruidos en el mundo. — Enfócate, Lou.

Parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia su dominante.

—Quédate en el momento, —El Señor Carter ordenó—. No pienses en antes ni en después. Solo concéntrate en el ahora.

—Sí, Señor, —murmuró Lou.

—Pero si eres bueno, te dejaré chuparme después. — El dominador prometió con una risa—. ¿Te gustaría eso?

—Sí, Señor.

Tan pronto como la mano de su Amo dejó su trasero, Lou sabía lo que iba a suceder. Intentó simplemente reforzarse para el golpe, pero de algún modo, su cuerpo estaba más inclinado en empujar su trasero hacia fuera y darle la bienvenida al quemante contacto.

Él sostuvo la mirada del hombre mayor lo mejor que pudo, desesperadamente tratando de vivir el momento de la manera que el Señor Carter le había dicho. Cada vez que su mente trataba de alejarse, la jalaba de regreso como un muy pequeño e inexperto propietario trata de controlar a un entusiasta pero totalmente sin entrenamiento Gran Danés.

Lou se enfocó en el calor que parecía irradiar a través de su piel, y en la manera en que la piel al frente de su cuerpo lo acariciaba. Empujó a su mente a pensar en la manera que las restricciones se envolvían en sus muñecas ahora y no se preguntó en las muchas maneras en las que su Amo podría anudarlas en el futuro. Indefenso, jaló las esposas, no trataba de alejarse, pero tampoco era capaz de permanecer ahí.

Había un ritmo en las nalgadas. Lou no se había dado cuenta que se estaba moviendo de acuerdo a eso, hasta que empujó su trasero hacia afuera para una más y no recibió otra nalgada de la mano del otro hombre.

—Buen niño. —La palma del Señor Carter acarició su caliente piel, causando que Lou gimiera y se moviera contra la cruz de nuevo. Su pene se rozó contra la bien acolchada piel, enviando ondas de placer que lo recorrían.

El dominante apretó su trasero. Lou trató de morder otro gemido y falló completamente. Cada centímetro de la piel de su trasero se sentía sensible, incluso el más ligero toque le quitaba el aliento. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que su trasero debería de estar rojo brillante, pero apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, alejando el pánico de cuántos hombres podrían estarlo viendo ahora.

—Te prometí un trato si te portabas bien, ¿no es así?

Lou asintió. Su lengua recorrió sus labios con expectación.

—¿Y fuiste bueno?

Cada uno y todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Lou se tensaron. Un nudo de culpabilidad floreció en su interior. Sostuvo la mirada del dominante por lo que le parecieron varias vidas. Eso era una prueba, eso tenía que ser. A los sumisos no se les alentaba a pensar demasiado bien de sí mismos o de su conducta, ese tipo de alabanzas eran para el hombre que era mejor que él.

Excepto, que cuando Lou veía al hombre mayor, la mentira era imposible. —Sí, Señor, —murmuró. Los e—mails eran una maldición, ya fuera que debiera o no, se sentía orgulloso de que había realizado lo mejor que podía hacer para su Amo.

El Señor Carter sonrió. Retiró la esposa que envolvía la muñeca izquierda de Lou. En segundos las cuatro restricciones habían sido liberadas. La urgencia por frotar su dolorido trasero era casi abrumadora, pero Lou no tenía tiempo para hacer eso. Una gran mano, aun caliente de haber administrado las nalgadas, se apoyó en el hombro de Lou y lo giró de cara hacia su Amo.

—De rodillas.

La mano de su Amo descendió con él. Incluso tensó el agarre mientras Lou bajaba al suelo, como si el Señor Carter dudara de su capacidad de hacerlo sin caer de cara al suelo. Casi como si el hombre mayor lo protegiera y le permitiera ser más vulnerable de lo que Lou podría permitirse a sí mismo en cualquier otra situación, repentinamente se encontró sintiéndose mareado.

Aunque un ligero mareo no era nada por lo que preocuparse, porque la mano del Señor Carter pronto se movió hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lou y el dominante lo empujó hacia delante, hasta que su frente se apoyó contra la bragueta del hombre mayor.

El pene de su Amo estaba frente a sus labios. Si no fuera por el pantalón del Señor Carter, hubiera sido capaz de saborearlo. Lou no pudo evitar maullar de frustración cuando su lengua acariciaba la bragueta del dominador y solo logró saborear el cuero.

Otra risa llenó el aire. La otra mano del Señor Carter rozó los labios de Lou mientras alcanzaba el cierre. — Buen niño, —murmuró de nuevo.

Lou levantó la vista, entonces rápidamente la bajó a la entrepierna. Con sus propias manos aun colgando sin propósito a su lado, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que el Señor Carter tomara su tiempo. Cada  _'clic'_ del metal mientras bajaba el cierre parecía hacer eco en el interior de la cabeza de Lou mientras veía los pulcramente cuidados rizos marrones y su Amo finalmente liberaba su eje.

Los labios de Lou ya estaban abiertos y se inclinó hacia adelante. En el último segundo se dio cuenta de que había actuado sin permiso. Su boca estaba a menos de un aliento de distancia del pene de su Amo, levantó la vista.

Un movimiento asintiendo fue todo el ánimo que necesitaba. Sus labios envolvieron la punta. Él rápidamente trató de tomar al hombre mayor hasta la raíz en un solo movimiento, pero la mano que estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza se aferró a su cabello y lo detuvo.

Controlando cada detalle, el Señor Carter alimentaba con su pene el interior de la boca de Lou exactamente a la velocidad que quería y no más rápido.

Lou murmuró alrededor del grueso aterciopelado eje mientras lo deslizaba gradualmente por sus labios tomándolo completamente. Dulce, salado pre semen llegó a sus papilas gustativas mientras su lengua trabajaba entusiastamente contra la erección de su Amo. Lou lo tragó, deseoso de tomar todo lo que este quisiera darle.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que no había manera en el infierno de que pudiera tomar el eje entero del hombre mayor sin usar su garganta, y no sabía cómo hacer eso. El pánico lo invadió. No podía dejar de tragar al Señor Carter.

Lou no tenía idea de si el hombre mayor vio la preocupación en sus ojos, o si decidió que no había nada que hacer con la inexperiencia de Lou, pero el Señor Carter ni siquiera intentó que lo envolviera hasta la empuñadura. Aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Lou, movió sus caderas hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante despreocupadamente, usando la boca de su sumiso para aliviar su frustración, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Gimiendo de placer, Lou no solo aceptó el hecho, lo saboreó. Dejando que sus manos colgaran ociosamente a su lado, se rehusaba a intentar frotar su dolorido trasero o tratar de darse placer a sí mismo.

Había tanta confianza en cada movimiento del Señor Carter, tanta dicha de encontrarse de rodillas a sus pies, que casi sentía como si pudiera ser mezquino si se quejaba de su propia erección que no era tocada y que dolía con necesidad.

La mano en el cabello de Lou tensó su agarre. Los dedos de la otra mano del Amo tamborileaban su mejilla, no más duro de lo que podría ser una cortés palmada en el hombro por un extraño.

—Enfócate, —gruñó el Señor Carter, su voz gruesa por el placer y la lujuria.

Lou gimió alrededor del pene de su Amo mientras levantaba la vista para ver al hombre mayor. Eso era correcto. Se suponía que debería de enfocarse en el momento. Hacer cualquier otra cosa sería un insulto para su Amo.

Ese pensamiento fue directo al frente de su mente, y el Señor Carter tuvo la completa atención de Lou mientras sus caderas se movían hacia delante duro, empujándose profundamente en el interior de la boca de Lou solo durante un breve segundo mientras se corría.

Tragó rápidamente, determinado a probarle a su Amo que sería capaz de servirle bien en lo que respecta a eso, incluso si necesitaba mucha práctica para estar malditamente cerca de lo que cualquier dom* podría esperar de él, Lou tomó todo lo que el otro hombre podía darle.

_(*. Dominante)_

El tiempo parecía distorsionarse a su alrededor. El momento se estiraba para siempre. Al mismo tiempo todo terminó demasiado rápido.

No había suficiente tiempo para memorizar cada detalle, para realmente disfrutar el saber que había complacido a su Amo. Sin embargo había suficiente tiempo para preocuparse de no haber sido lo suficientemente perfecto para ser encontrado aceptable.

El Señor Carter siguió ahí y su pene se suavizó entre los labios de Lou, el hombre mayor le sonrió. Rizó su cabello cuando la mano detrás de su cabeza lo liberó. Seguía sonriendo mientras deslizaba su pene fuera de la boca de Lou, alejándose y subiéndose el cierre.

Mientras no sucediera nada que reforzara sus preocupaciones, Lou era capaz de mantenerlos en la bahía y dejar que sus pensamientos optimistas reinaran. Arrodillado ante su Amo y francamente tratando de tomar aire, estaba listo para otra orden. Lou cerró sus manos en un puño y trató de convencerse de que él no necesitaba alcanzar su pene y masturbarse en ese segundo.

El Señor Carter se rió y Lou sabía que había notado su rudimentario intento de controlarse. —Dime qué quieres.

—Complacer a mi Amo, Señor. —Las palabras llegaron al frente del cerebro de Lou sin que realmente necesitara pensar en ello.

El Señor Carter abrió los labios para preguntar... —¿Sub?

Frunciendo el ceño, Lou se giró y vio sobre su hombro. Un hombre estaba de pie a su lado. Vestía igual a la mayoría de los hombres de ahí, en piel negra. Incluso la gorra de béisbol en su cabeza era del mismo material. Bordado en ella, con hilo plateado las palabras  _'Llámame señor, niño'_

Lou miró de la gorra de él, a la de la cabeza de su Amo, eran las mismas palabras bordadas ahí. Cuando el nombre en la pantalla de internet llego a su mente, Lou sintió que la sangre drenaba, muy lentamente de su cara.

🥀

Harry ni siquiera trató de pensar a través de las lindas nubes rosas de su placentera experiencia.

Otro hombre trataba de tocar a su sumiso sin su permiso y, simplemente, reaccionó. Su mano rodeó la muñeca del tipo, antes incluso de que una célula de su cerebro tuviera oportunidad de tocar a su vecina.

—¿Qué infiernos crees que estás haciendo? — demandó Harry, mientras automáticamente levantaba al otro hombre contra él. Ellos eran del mismo tipo, el otro hombre era ligeramente menos ancho de hombros, pero ellos eran razonablemente parecidos en todo lo demás, edad y peso.

Harry finalmente inspeccionó la gorra de béisbol. Por un momento, el agarre a la muñeca del otro tipo se relajó. El tipo jaló su muñeca lejos de él.

—¿Quién eres? —Harry no recordaba haberlo visto antes en el club.

—Soy su Amo, —bufó el tipo.

Harry miró a Lou. El niño seguía de rodillas en el piso. Parecía que podía ser considerado algo bueno. Eso solo podría significar que el sumiso había mantenido el espacio para caer cuando se desmayara.

—¡Lou!

El jovencito giró lentamente sus ojos hacia Harry.

—¿Conoces a este hombre?

—Yo... —La voz de Lou parecía caer. Miraba de uno a otro, miedo real apareció en su mirada por primera vez esa noche.

—De pie, —ordenó Harry.

Lou hizo lo que se le dijo. Harry había extendido su brazo hacia el niño, pero de algún modo el terror en la mirada del sumiso logró que mantuviera su balance, incluso cuando no logró mantener su erección.

—Vamos, —dijo Harry, sosteniendo la muñeca de Lou con un mucho más gentil agarre que el que había usado con el otro hombre.

—Espera un... —el otro dom comenzó.

—Tú también, —agregó Harry—. Lo que sea el infierno que vaya a suceder seré un maldito si lo discuto en medio del sangriento ¡salón de juegos!

Empujar al niño a un espectáculo en un escenario era una cosa, demandarle que respondiera a todas las preguntas que le haría, frente a un cuarto lleno de espectadores curiosos, era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Harry rápidamente guió a Lou detrás de la barra, y entró en uno de los tranquilos cuartos de una esquina, dejando que el otro dom eligiera seguirlo o no.

El niño seguía pálido como el infierno. Harry lo llevó a uno de los bien acolchados sillones de piel y llevó la mano a sus hombros empujándolo hacia el sillón. Lou ni siquiera reaccionó cuando su nalgueado trasero golpeó el sillón.

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa cuando el otro hombre se les unió. Sentándose en el asiento al lado de Lou, Harry solo dejó disponible el asiento opuesto al sumiso para el otro dom. No había manera en el infierno que fuera a dejar que el tipo se acercara a Lou más de lo necesario.

—Viniste aquí a encontrarte con alguien, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Harry al jovencito.

Lou asintió. Su respiración era más que un poco inestable, mientras veía la mesa frente a él.

—¿Quién? —presionó Harry.

—Mi Amo, Señor, —murmuró Lou.

Cuando el otro dom iba a hablar, Harry levantó la mano y lo detuvo. —¿Cómo se suponía que reconocerías a tu Amo?

Él miraba de una gorra de béisbol a la otra y así de nuevo.

Harry se sintió un poco sorprendido. El único sentimiento que lo recorría era la ira. Quitándose la gorra de su cabeza, la arrugó en su palma mientras se giraba hacia el otro dom.

—Tu nombre, —demandó Harry, y rápidamente se giró hacia Lou para poder ver la expresión del niño cuando otra tarjeta se agregara a la precaria torre, o cuando uno removiera la de abajo y todas se cayeran.

—Señor Carter... No les permito a los sumisos usar mi primer nombre.

Lou cerró los ojos, pero no antes de que Harry viera el flash de dolor en ellos. Obviamente reconoció el apellido, incluso si él no le había permitido saber nada más.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la mirada de Lou fue a la gorra de Harry en su puño. —Lo siento tanto, Señor. —No había duda de lo que significaba, él realmente creía que era su culpa.

Harry se giró hacia Carter. —¿Nunca se te ocurrió que otro hombre pudiera usar algo similar? —demandó.

—Él debería de haber... —comenzó el idiota.

—Se supone que eres un dominante. Lo que sea que suceda entre tú y tu sumiso es tu responsabilidad, — interrumpió Harry.

Carter entrecerró los ojos. —Lo que sea que suceda entre yo y mi sumiso —dijo—, no es tu negocio.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada al otro hombre durante varios segundos. Lo peor de eso es que el bastardo realmente tenía un punto.  _«Si_ _Lou_ _realmente había venido a reunirse aquí...» «Si Lou realmente le pertenecía a él, entonces...»_

—¿Realmente crees que tienes derecho de llamarlo tu sumiso cuando tú ni siquiera concebiste un escenario en que podría terminar sometiéndose ante un completo extraño? —bufó Harry.

—Las órdenes que le di...

—Todo eso fue una linda pequeña coreografía, ni siquiera pensaste en la seguridad de un hombre al que tan rápidamente llamas ' _tu sumiso'_

—Será castigado por sus errores, —dijo Carter fríamente.

Harry lo vio fijamente durante varios segundos. Realmente no tenía una sangrienta pista. Sorpresivamente el estúpido sombrero tenía mucho sentido. Esa era la única oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que tuviera una pista de lo que ellos estaban haciendo, para usar ese honor en él.

Alguien que tuviera una pista... Harry se giró hacia Lou. Aparentemente aburrido al escuchar a los dominadores discutir entre ellos, veía a la pared opuesta perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su expresión era completamente ilegible.

—¿Lou?

El jovencito tragó. —El Señor Carter tiene razón, Señor —murmuró—. Yo le ofrecí mi sumisión. Le pertenezco—. Su voz completamente muerta.

Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón de Lou, e hizo que se girara a verlo a los ojos. —No usas collar. —Y era sangrientamente obvio que él no había visto a la tonta persona hasta esta noche.

—Él aun no se lo ha ganado, —contestó Carter por él—. Si su estupidez de esta noche es algo que va a continuar, no lo va a ganar pronto.

 _«Yo le daría uno_ _ahora.»_  Harry no tenía idea de cómo lograr mantener esas palabras atrás.

Lou se sobresaltó ante el insulto de Carter, pero su resolución de seguir con el plan por el cual había ido al club no pareció debilitarse. Ya fuera que Carter mereciera o no a su sumiso, Lou obviamente intentaba entregarse a él.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?, — presionó Harry. Si el niño era la mitad de inteligente de lo que él creía, sería capaz de cambiar el  _'esto'_  por ' _él'_  fácilmente.

Lou asintió. —Sí, Señor.

Harry se giró hacia Carter. El dom tenía una cínica sonrisa de triunfo. Harry vio de nuevo a Lou. No había nada más que decir. Si él realmente creía que le pertenecía a Carter, no había nada que Harry tuviera derecho a decir.

Harry lentamente se puso de pie. Lou no levantó la vista. Alejándose, Harry caminó derecho a la barra sin otra palabra. Para cuando llegó a la larga y pulida barra de caoba, ya tenía un plan.

—¿Ves al sumiso sentado en la mesa de atrás? —le preguntó al barman.

La gran montaña de hombre vio sobre el hombro de Harry y sonrió. —Lindo —observó—. Desafortunadamente, no creo que esté aquí para el menú de la noche de San Valentín. Si quieres jugar con él tendrás que hablar con su Amo y...

—Su nombre es Lou, —lo interrumpió Harry, su tono de voz rápidamente se enfrió—. El hombre que está con él, es quien lo reclama como su dominante, se llama Carter. — Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una nota—. Ellos no van a dejar el lugar, y él no le va a levantar la mano al niño. ¿Entiendes?

Los cincuenta desaparecieron dentro de su bolsillo. El barman asintió. Harry no se molestó en decir nada más. La mirada del otro hombre parecía decir que estaba tratando con un serio dominante que no estaba de humor para desobedecer.

Harry salió del cuarto. No vio sobre su hombro. Caminando hacia el salón de juegos, rápidamente vio una cara familiar entre la multitud, una que no estaba en medio de una escena.

Un tipo con mirada enojada, con la cabeza rasurada y más piercing que los que cualquier persona sensata debería ser capaz de tener en su cuerpo, estaba en el borde de un pequeño grupo viendo la flagelación en un poste. ¡Perfecto!

Harry rápidamente llevó a McCormack a un lado y comenzó a explicarle la situación.

—Y el niño obviamente está en terreno desconocido, —terminó un minuto después—. Si oyes que dice no, o  _'Rojo',_  o cualquier cosa que se oiga vagamente como una palabra segura, lo detienes.

McCormack asintió entendiendo. En segundos, los otros doms en el bar escucharon. Harry los vio después de un momento. Carter no tenía bolas para ir contra alguien que se veía como McCormack, y si era lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo... bueno, algunas veces es bueno para un hombre aprender que algunos libros están realmente a la altura de su portada.

Un grupo de molestas cosas de su lista estaban hechas, era tiempo para que Harry girara su atención hacia el siguiente punto. Sus manos se tensaron en un puño a su lado, buscando una cabeza con el cabello rubio pálido entre la multitud.

La gorra seguía atrapada entre sus dedos. Ningún hombre cuerdo se la pondría en la cabeza. Si no encontraba al malcriado pronto, Harry estaba muy seguro que ni siquiera hubiera sido reconocido sin la gorra.

Un movimiento captó su atención por el rabillo de los ojos. Bret, obviamente lo había visto primero y no perdió tiempo en tratar de escapar.

Caminando detrás de él, Harry lo alcanzó en el pasillo que iba a la parte de atrás del club, justo cuando Bret estaba cerca de dar vuelta a la esquina.

—¡Congélate!

Los pies de Bret lentamente, con renuencia, se detuvieron. Vio cuidadosamente sobre su hombro.

Lentamente, bajó la mirada. Esta fue a la arrugada gorra en la mano de Harry, y en el último momento, pareció decidir que, después de todo, no quería esperar a que Harry lo alcanzara. Se giró y salió disparado de nuevo.

Una mano alcanzó el cuello de su ajustada camiseta negra, estropeando rápidamente su plan.

—¿En qué infiernos pensabas? —demandó Harry mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás. Girando al pequeño hombre, movió su agarre al frente de la camiseta de Bret, justo bajo el metal de la cadena que honraba su cuello.

—¡Él cree que es un dom!

Harry se detuvo, mirando hacia su sumiso amigo. — ¿Qué?

—Lou ha estado hablando con él online durante semanas y cree que es un real dom. No sabe la diferencia. Solo pensé...

—¿Tú piensas? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Él es perfecto para ti, —se apresuró Bret, las palabras casi chocan una con la otra en su prisa por salir—. Él es el tipo de sumiso que tú quieres y tú eres justo el tipo de Amo que él necesita y Carter va a arruinarlo si logra poner sus manos en él en la vida real y...

Harry lo miró fijamente. —Pertenece a otro hombre. El sumiso me creyó su Amo, —enunció cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que Bret pudiera oír y entender cada silaba—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué...?

—¿Lo tienes sostenido por su collar?

Harry vio hacia el pasillo. Marcus estaba del otro lado, estudiando el agarre de Harry a su sumiso cuidadosamente.

—No, —dijo Harry—. Por su camisa.

—Entonces está bien, —dijo Marcus, con una ligera sonrisa. Aproximándose a ambos, apoyó su hombro en la pared a algunos centímetros de ellos para observar sin ninguna señal de preocupación—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —le preguntó a su sumiso.

Harry levantó la arrugada gorra de béisbol.

Marcus levantó la ceja. —Tú perdiste la apuesta, —le recordó—. La próxima vez, asegúrate de saber lo que está en juego antes.

—El sumiso en el bar estaba buscando a un hombre que usaba una gorra con esas palabras exactas en ella, —le informó Harry—. Así era como sabría que el dom era su Amo.

—Oh... —Harry vio cómo las ideas llegaban a la cabeza de su amigo y entendía todas las repercusiones de sus acciones.

—Lou, el chico de tus clases nocturnas, ¿verdad? — le pregunto a Bret.

—Lo conoces.

Marcus sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca lo he visto antes. Solo sé su nombre. He oído hablar de él durante semanas. —Levantó la mano.

Harry le lanzó la gorra, su otra mano aun sostenía a Bret firmemente contra la pared.

Marcus giró la gorra en sus manos estudiándola cuidadosamente. —¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—La compré con mi asignación, Señor, —dijo Bret.

Marcus pensó en eso durante unos segundos. —Él ha estado controlándose mucho desde que llegaron las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito el mes pasado. Ahora no puede desperdiciar dinero en travesuras. Y puedo asegurar, por el hecho de que él es su mejor amigo, que su interés es de corazón.

Harry vio de nuevo a Bret.

—Él no sabe que Carter no es un verdadero dom, — Bret dijo suavemente—. Me decía todas las cosas que el tipo le contaba en los e—mail. Él puede ser un sádico, Señor, pero no es un dom. Y sé que Lou puede ser un gran sumiso, pero si terminas perteneciéndole, entonces...

Harry, lentamente, liberó el agarre a la camiseta del otro hombre.

—Traté de lograr que viniera al club y te conociera, pero no quería escuchar. Entonces, cuando me dijo lo que planeaba hacer esta noche, no iba a desperdiciar tiempo hablando.

Harry pasó su mano por su cabello y trató de pensar.

Lou le pertenecía a Carter. El único hombre que podría cambiar eso era Lou. No importaba la manera en que se había metido en su cabeza, no importaba cuánta razón pudiera tener Bret acerca de lo bien que ellos podían combinar, no había nada que Harry pudiera realmente hacer, excepto preocuparse por todo.

Ser un dom no contaba absolutamente para nada. La bola estaba en el terreno de Lou.

🥀

El corazón de Lou iba tan rápido que casi no podía oír por el pulsar en sus oídos. Cada músculo de su cuerpo rogaba por permitirse tener rienda libre y girarse a ver a donde se había ido el otro hombre, pero de algún modo logró levantar la vista y mirar a los ojos al Señor Carter.

—¿Qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo? — dijo molesto el Señor Carter.

—Lo siento, Señor yo...

—¿Te he dado permiso para usar los muebles? —el dominador interrumpió.

—Mi Amo dijo... —Lou se interrumpió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

El Señor Carter levantó la mano, Lou apenas logró evadir el golpe a tiempo. Eso pareció enfurecer más al dominante. El hombre mayor tomó la muñeca de Lou justo sobre el puño de piel. El Señor Carter lo jaló fuera de la silla y las rodillas de Lou golpearon con fuerza el suelo cuando cayó.

Algo de instinto de supervivencia finalmente le llegó.

Lou trató de jalar su mano fuera del agarre.

Los dedos del Señor Carter se aferraron dolorosamente a su muñeca. —Yo soy tu Amo. ¡Ni siquiera olvides eso!

Lou parpadeó. Eso era completamente cierto. Había pensado en el Señor Carter como su Amo durante semanas. No debería ser tan duro seguir considerándolo ahora que realmente lo conocía en persona.

La otra mano del dominador tomó el cabello de Lou y lo jaló forzándolo a bajar la cabeza. —La próxima vez que trates de mirarme a los ojos —el Señor Carter bufó—, vas a sentir el dorso de mi mano... y ni siquiera serás capaz de evadir el golpe.

—Sí, Señor, —se apresuró Lou a decir mientras el Señor Carter empujaba su cabeza hacia el suelo. El dolor pulsaba en sus hombros y todo el camino de sus brazos cuando el dominador giró su muñeca.

—No quieras agregar más castigos a la lista que van a venir, —el Señor Carter advirtió, pero realmente no se oía como que pareciera que esperara que Lou pudiera prestar atención a su advertencia. Parecía más bien que esperaba castigarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Repentinamente el Señor Carter lo empujó. Lou medio se tambaleó antes de recuperar el balance. Frotando sus hombros, mantuvo su mirada firmemente en el suelo justo frente a él. La única cosa que podía ver del dominante eran sus botas y la parte baja de sus pantalones de piel.

Parecían verse muy nuevos y brillantes comparadas a las de su Amo. Lou se estremeció con el pensamiento. Comparadas a... Lou no sabía cómo debía llamarlo. El hombre al que se había sometido no era su Amo, no tenía derecho a llamarlo así. Tampoco tenía derecho a pensar en él de esa forma.

—Llaves.

Ofensivas palabras llegaban a la cabeza de Lou más y más rápido, hasta que ellas giraban en su cabeza. Una de las botas del Señor Carter se movió. Un fuerte dolor atravesó la rodilla de Lou.

—¡Contesta!

—Se las di a...

No necesitó levantar la vista para ver cuán furioso estaba el hombre con él por su confesión. Y el Señor Carter tenía derecho a enojarse con él. Los dominadores no podían ser pacientes con sus sumisos. Así era como funcionaban las cosas. Cada e—mail que Lou había leído decía eso.

Excepto que su Amo había sido tan paciente como el infierno con él. Cada cosa que su amigo Bret le había dicho acerca de lo que era un real Amo estaba infiltrándose en la cabeza de Lou mientras miraba al suelo, ahogando el texto de los e—mail.

Bret había estado hablando acerca de los dominadores como el hombre que lo había sometido. Eso era lo que él había estado tratando de decirle cuando charlaban después de sus clases nocturnas. Había dominadores afuera que no tenían nada que ver con el Señor Carter y...

Una fuerte cachetada lanzó a un lado la cabeza de Lou. Moviéndose lejos del golpe tan rápido como nunca lo hizo ante las nalgadas de su Amo, Lou levantó la vista y miró directo a los ojos al Señor Carter.

Los ojos del dominador estaban más abiertos por la rabia. Su mano se movió. Lou atrapó la muñeca del hombre mayor antes de que tuviera oportunidad de intentar golpearlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué infiernos crees que estás haciendo? —el dominador logró decir.

Lou vio la mano del Señor Carter. El dominador trató de sacar su muñeca del agarre, pero Lou no lo dejó.

—Tienes un infierno de castigo por delante por someterte a otro hombre sin mi permiso, —bufó Carter.

Lou lo vio a los ojos de nuevo. —Creí que él eras tú. No había manera de que pudiera saber que no lo era, Señor, —dijo tan cortésmente como pudo.

—Yo decido cual es la conducta aceptable. ¡Yo decido cuando mereces ser castigado!

_«No no lo harás, ¡mi Amo lo hace!»_

De algún modo, Lou evitó decir las palabras. Frunciendo el ceño, liberó la muñeca del otro hombre. Apenas resistió la tentación de limpiar la mano, como si estuviera sucia por tocar al  _'auto—declarado'_  dom.

Su cabeza giraba con más confusión de la que parecía ser capaz de contener. Si el hombre que lo estaba sometiendo cuando el Señor Carter llegó hubiera dicho esas palabras, sabía que tenía que asentir aceptándolo.

Él había confiado que el otro hombre tomara buenas decisiones para él y no lo culparía por las cosas que sin darse cuenta le salieran mal. Eso se sentía correcto para él.

Lou tragó varias veces en rápida sucesión. Levantó la vista hacia Carter. —No puedo hacer esto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Carter demandó.

—No puedo hacer esto, —repitió Lou, trató de agregar un _'Señor',_  pero la palabra que lo honraría se le atascó en la garganta. Mientras veía al dominante, era incapaz de sentir algo de respeto por él. Solo se veía patético.

—Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

—No. —Ni siquiera era posible que Lou imaginara decirle eso a su Amo, pero era fácil decírselo a Carter.

Lou comenzó a alejarse. Carter trató de agarrarlo, tambaleándose hacia adelante, Lou logró evadir el toque, pero solo apenas.

—¿Hay un problema aquí?

Lou levantó la vista. Un dominador se asomaba.

Desde su extraño ángulo, medio tumbado en el suelo, era difícil ver donde terminaban los piercing del tipo y donde comenzaban los tatuajes. No parecía haber una pulgada limpia de piel entre ellos.

—Lo que yo haga con mi sumiso no es tu asunto, — dijo Carter.

—¿Eres su sumiso? —preguntó el dominante. Varios piercing atrapaban la luz mientras él miraba de Carter a Lou y de nuevo a Carter.

Lou en silencio sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba.

Carter se puso de pie, pateando a Lou en el proceso. —No tienes derecho a...

El otro dominante controló su rabieta con solo lanzarle una mirada de disgusto.

—Harry Styles me pidió que mantuviera un ojo en ti, —le informo a Lou—. No tienes obligación de permanecer con este idiota a menos que quieras.

Lou lentamente se puso de pie. —No quiero, Señor. — Honrarlo salió ahora fácilmente.

El dominante asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta que iba hacia la barra y al interior del club. — Vamos.

Lou rápidamente se alejó. En lo que parecía un largo camino para salir, oyó al dominador tatuado decirle a Carter que dejara el club voluntariamente antes de que cortésmente se le sugiriera que lo hiciera.

Deteniéndose en un tranquilo y pequeño pasillo, Lou se apoyó contra la pared. La brillante pintura negra se sentía fría contra su piel. Gimió cuando hizo contacto con su castigado trasero, pero no intentó frotar la piel de la manera que había querido antes.

Levantó la mano y la pasó por su cabello, tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcionara, preguntándose cómo infiernos lo había enredado todo tan rápido.

Un ruido a su derecha le advirtió que tenía compañía en el pasillo. Solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para cubrir su pene con sus manos. Incluso era más difícil ignorar que otros hombres lo miraban ahora que el Señor Styles no estaba por ningún lado a la vista.

Él repitió el nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que el pasillo estuvo solo de nuevo. Al menos ahora sabía el nombre del otro hombre.  _Harry Styles. Señor Styles..._

Lou vio hacia el cuarto de casilleros en donde había dejado su ropa. Si la llave del casillero no estuviera en el aro que le dio al Señor Styles, Lou estaba muy seguro que hubiera sucumbido a su vergüenza y se hubiera alejado del club en desgracia. Pero así, tenía pocas elecciones, solo buscar al dominador y rogarle que al menos le permitiera tener acceso a su ropa.

Se movió cuidadosamente hacia adelante, mantuvo sus manos sobre sus partes privadas mientras avanzaba al interior del club, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que dejaba su nalgueado trasero visible a todo el mundo y a su Amo.

Asomándose en varios cuartos, se encontró con muchas escenas que lo hicieron ruborizarse y retirarse rápidamente, pero el Señor Styles no estaba involucrado en ninguna de ellas. Lou no estaba seguro de sí debería estar agradecido de eso o no. Si el hombre al que no podía dejar de considerar como su Amo ya se había ido, entonces estaba en un real lío, pero la idea de ver al dominante jodiendo con alguien más... Su sangre se heló ante la idea.

Lou dudó cuando vio el interior del cuarto. Parecía ser uno de los cuartos más tranquilos, todos los muebles eran confortables sillas y sofás de piel. Había incluso una chimenea. Y ahí estaba el Señor Styles, sentado en una de las sillas frente a la chimenea.

Lou oscilaba, la mitad de sus instintos le decían que entrara y la otra mitad le gritaban que huyera. Otro sumiso estaba ya sentado a los pies del Señor Styles.

_«Bret.»_

No es que Lou no supiera que su amigo era un sumiso, o que tenía un Amo que él creía que era su mundo. Incluso sabía que Bret conocía este lugar. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que Bret pudiera estar hablando del Señor Styles.

Mientras Lou observaba, la mirada del otro sumiso se alejó del fuego. Levantó la vista a la silla opuesta a la del Señor Styles. Repentinamente era exactamente obvio a los pies de qué silla estaba sentado realmente. El amor en su mirada cuando vio a su Amo era claro.

El alivio recorrió a Lou. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de pensar en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento y cómo infiernos se suponía que iba a conseguir las llaves de su casillero sin recordar todos los placenteros recuerdos que había construido desde que entró al club. Si esos recuerdos eran todo lo que iba a tener, entonces...

Repentinamente, como si él pudiera sentir la penetrante mirada de Lou, el Señor Styles miró hacia el marco. La total actitud del dominador cambió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. De la casi adormilada relajación en la que había estado un momento antes, se enderezó, su mirada era fuerte. El Señor Styles pedía que Lou se acercara.

Tomando una profunda respiración cuadrando los hombros lo mejor que podía, Lou, de algún modo convenció a sus manos de caer a sus lados. Dejó de tratar de cubrir o esconder algo de su... del Señor Styles.

Lou dudó cuando notó unas ligeras arrugas en la frente del dominador mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —demandó el Señor Styles.

Lou dudó, su mirada bajó al tapete a los pies del Señor Styles mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

—Enfócate.

Lou ya conocía esa orden. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos al otro hombre.

—Solo te conozco desde hace una hora y ya sé que no eres el tipo que se aleja de un dominador, incluso si es uno tan groseramente incompetente como Carter, a menos que haya hecho algo especialmente estúpido, —le informóel dominador.

Lou sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien, Señor.

El Señor Styles no pareció escucharlo. Estaba viendo la rodilla de Lou. Siguió su mirada, y notó que tenía una brillante marca del zapato en su pierna. La frotó. La marca no se desvaneció. La frotó más duro, hasta que el Señor Styles tomó su muñeca y lo detuvo.

Lou levantó la vista. —Fue solo una bofetada alrededor de mi oreja y un par de patadas. —Se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a recordar las llaves—. ¿Señor Styles?

El dominador sonrió ligeramente. —Harry, está bien.

Lou bajó la mirada cuando la última de sus esperanzas murió.

Harry se rió. —Soy lo suficientemente capaz de dominar a un hombre que usa mi primer nombre, Lou. Carter puede necesitar ese tipo de muleta, yo no.

Lou le ofreció una tentativa sonrisa, pero pronto estaba serio de nuevo. —No lo conocía, Señor, —murmuró.

—¿Ese Carter no es lo que un dominador debe de ser? —supuso Harry.

—Traté de advertirte, —intervino Bret.

Lou lo vio sobre sus hombros. Casi había olvidado que su amigo estaba ahí, pero asintió al estar de acuerdo con el otro sumiso.

—Lo hizo, Señor, —admitió Lou, viendo a Harry.

Harry asintió entendiéndolo. —Lo sé. Puede ser un malcriado, pero es buen amigo que se preocupa por la gente.

—Sí, Señor. —Y él era obviamente un amigo de los muchos hombres en ese club. Bret pertenecía ahí, pero por lo que Lou había visto alrededor, sabía que él no; no realmente comparado con todos ellos, era solo un tonto niñito que jugó un estúpido juego en internet.

Mantenerse conectado con Carter pudo haber sido fácil. Una parte de Lou entendía que Carter realmente había sabido que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no más de lo que Lou sabía. Pero Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Bret también lo sabía... Lou vio al hombre al otro lado de la chimenea.

—Él es Marcus, —le informó Harry—. Es el Amo de Bret.

Lou asintió entendiéndolo. Marcus era también uno de los amigos de Harry, eso era más que obvio. Todos ellos pertenecían ahí.

—Yo solo... Yo no quiero molestarte en absoluto, Señor, —comenzó Lou—, pero las llaves de mi casillero están en el anillo que te di antes, y...

—¿Le permites a Lou tomar una bebida, Señor? —interrumpió Bret.

Harry asintió. —Creo que puede ser una gran idea. —Le dio algo a Bret mientras el otro sumiso se ponía de pie.

Una mirada entre ellos, y Bret parecía saber exactamente lo que el otro hombre quería que hiciera.

Lou nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar en su vida.

🥀

Harry miraba hacia abajo al jovencito arrodillado a sus pies. No parecía saber qué hacer ahora. Lou veía la puerta por donde había salido Bret como si pudiera obtener todas las respuestas del universo.

Cuando los segundos de reflexión no produjeron ningún cambio, Harry rizó con sus dedos el cabello del niño para llamar su atención. El sumiso levantó la vista hacia él.

—Realmente no quise entrar sin ser invitado... —Lou se quedó en silencio cuando Harry presionó la punta de su dedo contra sus labios.

Pasó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño.  _'Una bofetada cerca de la oreja'._  Eso podría significar cualquier maldita cosa, especialmente cuando era dicho por un hombre que bien podía no querer admitir que eso probaba cuán malo resultó ser el dominador.

Lou veía a Harry como si pensara que él podría haber perdido la razón, pero no se estremeció como si Harry hubiera encontrado algún punto doloroso. No pudo ser una bofetada tan dura. Si fue capaz de lastimar algo, eso probablemente fue su confianza, más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Un tipo intervino. Dijo que le pediste que... —se interrumpió Lou.

—¿Qué mantuviera un ojo en ti? —Sugirió Harry—. Sí, ese es McCormack. ¿Qué sucedió para que interviniera?

Lou frunció el ceño ligeramente, aparentemente pensando profundamente.

Harry jaló suavemente un mechón entre sus dedos.

Lou levantó la vista.

—¿Qué hay en esa cabeza?

—Él no preguntó.

Incapaz de seguirlo, Harry podía solo ver a ese par de lindos ojos azules y admirar la vista mientras esperaba que le ofreciera más información.

—Él sabía que yo me sometí a ti pensando que eras él, Señor, —murmuró Lou—. Pero no me preguntó si tú me lastimaste. —Las palabras fueron dichas muy lentamente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo significativa que la omisión había sido.

—Eso es porque es un idiota que no sabe cómo debe de ser un dominante real, si uno... —Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza—. Corrección, él podrá saber lo que es un dominante real si uno lo atrapa alrededor del cuello. —Maldición, podría sentirse bien hacer eso.

Lou sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión de Harry.

Bret tenía razón: él necesitaba un dominante que pudiera protegerlo y castigarlo cuando fuera necesario, un Amo que pudiera enamorarse de su sumiso más que solo usarlo y descartarlo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —¿Tomo eso como que tu asociación con Carter terminó?

Lou asintió.

Harry sintió que algo se relajaba en su interior. Solo con esa simple confirmación se permitió recargarse en la silla y sentirse realmente confortable por primera vez desde que puso sus ojos en el niño. —Bueno.

Lou levantó la mirada hacia él. No había cuestionamientos en su mirada. Harry solo estaba descubriendo lo que era, cuando Bret eligió ese momento para regresar, con un gran suéter sobre su brazo y lo que parecía una taza de té en su mano.

Harry tomó ambas. Le dio el suéter directamente a Lou.

El niño lo tomó, un poco vacilante, pero con obvia gratitud en su mirada. —Gracias, Señor. —No perdió tiempo en ponerse la gruesa prenda de lana por su cabeza.

Ese era uno holgado de Harry, y Lou nadaba en él, al bajarlo le cubría hasta medio muslo y escondía su pene más completamente que lo que sus manos habían hecho mientras estaba de pie en el marco.

Esa era una linda vista para esconderla. Por otro lado era también una linda imagen para no compartirla; ni siquiera con Bret y Marcus.

—Puedes compartir el té si gustas, Señor, —Bret elevó la voz—. A ambos les gusta de la misma manera. Sin leche, cuatro de azúcar y hervido durante dos horas. Solo en caso de que alguno de ustedes dos necesite más evidencia de lo perfectos que son uno para el otro, o cualquier cosa...

Harry detuvo al otro sumiso con una mirada. — Deberías de haberlo dicho antes. El mismo gusto en el té... ¡eso lo cambia todo!

—Yo digo que tú...

—Sí, Bret, todo el mundo sabe que eres inteligente, —lo interrumpió Harry, no queriendo recordar todo lo que el parlanchín jovencito le había dicho, y no quería tener que decir algo bizarro cuando todas las cosas aun seguían en el filo de la navaja.

Bret abrió la boca. Harry no dejó que saliera ni una sola palabra. —Y, sí, estoy seguro que todos oiremos acerca de cada maldita cosa todos los días de San Valentín de aquí a la eternidad, así que ahórratelo ahora.

—Sí, Señor, —cedió Bret, perfectamente animado, cuando se apoyó en las patas de la silla de su Amo.

Harry miró de nuevo a Lou. Mientras lo observaba, Harry recordó lo que acababa de decir frente al niño. Al menos no pareció enloquecer demasiado ante la predicción de los días de San Valentín por venir. Que estúpido había sido al sugerir algo sobre una segunda cita después de sólo una breve asociación, pero eso no se sentía estúpido en su cabeza. Se sentía perfectamente natural.

Harry tomó un trago de su té antes de dárselo a Lou. El niño lo envolvió en sus manos, calentándose las palmas con la caliente porcelana.

—¿Llegaste conduciendo aquí esta noche? —preguntó Harry.

Lou sacudió la cabeza. —En el autobús, Señor. No tengo coche.

—¿Y cómo intentas regresar a tu casa? A menos que me equivoque, el último autobús pasó por esta parte de la ciudad hace mucho tiempo.

Lou vio a su té por un pequeño momento.

—Esperabas ir a casa con tu Amo. —se dio cuenta Harry.

Lou levantó la mirada hacia él, shock en su mirada, como si hubiera sugerido algo que él trataba duramente de evitar proponer justo ahora.

Oh... Harry hizo una pausa por un segundo mientras evitaba sonreír. —¿Quién piensas que es tu Amo, Lou?.

El chico se ruborizó y eso era tan dulce como cuando caminó por el club con el trasero desnudo.

Harry sonrió. —Mejor que pensar en ese idiota de esa manera, —dijo cuando se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y bajó la voz como si ellos compartieran algún secreto.

—¿No le molesta, Señor? —verificó Lou, se oía inseguro de todo el maldito mundo.

Harry acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla del jovencito. Con cualquier otro chico estaba bastante seguro que pensaría que se había encontrado con un psicótico acosador, pero al mirar a Lou era difícil no creer que Bret tenía razón acerca de lo bien que combinaban. —No me molesta para nada.

—¿Tú crees...?

A menos que Harry estuviera muy equivocado, ni siquiera Lou sabía cómo terminar esa oración.

—Creo que deberías terminar tu té, entonces será tiempo de que nosotros vayamos a casa.

—¡Sí, Señor!

Era asombroso cómo el niño no se escaldó la lengua, al llevar rápidamente el té caliente a su garganta, pero Harry no podía quejarse de eso. En minutos ellos se despidieron del divertido Marcus y del muy orgulloso Bret.

En el cuarto de los casilleros, Harry abrió el de Lou por él y lo vio vestirse. Sonrió cuando el chico se estremeció por el roce de los jeans contra su rojo y aparentemente sensible trasero.

El jovencito no le pidió que le quitara los puños de piel de sus muñecas y tobillos y Harry tampoco lo ofreció, pero hizo que se pusiera el enorme suéter de nuevo.

El viaje a casa fue casi en un completo silencio. Harry veía a su compañero de vez en cuando. El niño no parecía estar preocupado por el silencio, ni incómodo. Harry no sintió necesidad de hablar para calmar los nervios del otro hombre.

Cuando Harry detuvo el coche frente a su casa y guió a Lou hacia la puerta principal, era casi imposible creer que ellos no habían estado viniendo a casa juntos durante años. Fue solo hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y atrapó a Lou estudiándolo por el rabillo del ojo, que Harry recordó lo nuevo que era todo eso para el jovencito, cuán nervioso debería estar ahora.

—Tu palabra segura sigue aplicándose, —le dijo Harry.

—Sí, Señor, —dijo Lou, su voz se oía pequeña y casi perdida en medio del gran espacio abierto.

Harry se apoyó contra la austera pared blanca al lado de la puerta. —Carter fue el primer dominador que conociste, ¿no es así?

Lou vaciló. Sus dedos perdidos en el borde de las excesivamente largas mangas.

Harry levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Creí que él era un dominante, Señor, —dijo cuidadosamente Lou.

Harry asintió entendiéndolo. Obviamente aprendía rápido, y también se permitía admitir sus errores. Acercándose al niño, Harry pasó sus dedos bajo la manga del suéter. —¿Yo fui el primer hombre al que tú te sometiste realmente?

Lou asintió.

—Bien, eso es bueno.

El sumiso levantó la mirada hacia él como si realmente dudara que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Harry no trató de ocultar su diversión. —En caso de que Bret no lo mencionara, la mayoría de los buenos doms tienden a ser posesivos como el infierno. Mentiría si te dijera que me gusta la idea de que cualquier otro hombre ponga una mano en ti, oírte decir que alguien reciba tu sumisión no es mi idea de diversión.

—El Señor Carter dijo... —Lou bajó la mirada un momento, como si esperara ser abofeteado por solo mencionar el nombre de otro hombre

—Continúa, —presionó Harry.

—Él dijo que el entretener a los amigos del Amo también era parte de ser un sumiso.

—Entonces será mejor que aprendas malabares o trucos de cartas, porque ese será el único entretenimiento que le darás a alguien que no sea yo. —Harry estaba malditamente seguro de que nadie duraría lo serio que era sobre eso.

Lou sonrió ligeramente, pero sus nervios seguían siendo obvios.

Si Harry llevaba al niño a la cama, lo ataba y lo azotaba hasta que estuviera medio inconsciente, Lou no soltaría una palabra de queja. Esa parte de la sumisión parecía ser natural en él, era imposible imaginarlo actuando de otra manera.

Eso era una sangrienta buena cosa, él había llevado a casa a un hombre sin pensar, solo porque podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con el niño, eso no quería decir que él debiera hacerlo.

Caminando hacia el sofá, Harry se sentó. Tomando un gran cojín negro lo dejó en el suelo a sus pies. —Ven aquí.

Lou caminó rápidamente hacia él y se arrodilló sobre el cojín. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y su mirada bajó a la entrepierna de su Amo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras rizaba el cabello de su amante y le levantaba la cabeza. —No hay necesidad de formalidades. Ponte cómodo. —Dijo Harry, su propio pene tenía prisa por un segundo orgasmo.

Lou movió cuidadosamente su peso y se sentó en el gran cojín. Era una lástima que el pene de Harry no estuviera dispuesto a escuchar las lindas y sensatas palabras.

Harry se limpió la garganta una vez más. —Generalmente tienes permiso para usar los muebles cuando quieras. No necesitas preguntarme. Pero habrá ocasiones en que yo te diga que te sientes a mis pies, como ahora, y en esas ocasiones espero que hagas lo que digo.

Lou parpadeó como si él no tuviera idea de por qué Harry le decía eso.

—Tú quieres hacer que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, ¿no es así? —presionó Harry.

—Sí, Señor. Pero no tienes que...

Harry lo silenció con la punta de su dedo. —Yo decido qué hacer y qué no hacer, y lo estoy diciendo, y estoy diciendo que una cosa es que un hombre haga una escena en un club con un niño, pero cualquier dom que incluso tenga una ligera idea de lo que está haciendo no puede ir más allá sin detenerse unos minutos para explicar exactamente lo que está haciendo y lo que debes esperar.

Retiró el dedo de la boca de Lou, pero el niño no habló.

—No tengas una idea equivocada, niño. Tengo toda la intención de llevarte arriba de las escaleras y atarte a mi cama, pero un buen dom sabe pensar con otras cosas aparte de su pene. —Harry no estaba totalmente seguro de a quién trataba de convencer con esas últimas palabras. Realmente estaba empezando a desear estar usando pantalones holgados.

—Sí, Señor.

—Ahora. No soy tu dueño, —dijo Harry, mientras forzaba a su cerebro a mantenerse en el punto—. No estás usando mi collar. No tenemos un contrato, ni siquiera algún tipo de acuerdo. No tengo razón para esperar algo de ti. Eres libre de decir la palabra segura e irte en cualquier momento.

Lou sacudió la cabeza.

Harry sonrió. —Eres libre de irte, pero no estás obligado, —bromeó.

Esa treta le dio una sonrisa del niño, justo como Harry esperaba que fuera. No había pretensión en Lou, no podía aparentar el deseo de cuán importantes eran las palabras de su Amo para él, o cuán feliz lo hacían. Era un cambio un infierno de bienvenido después de todos los exageradamente pulidos y entrenados sumisos con los que Harry había jugado en el club en los meses anteriores.

Pero ¡maldición!, Bret conocía sus gustos muy bien...

—Tengo toda la intención de despertar mañana contigo aun durmiendo a mi lado, —dijo Harry, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor.

—Sí, Señor.

Harry acarició la mejilla de Lou con sus dedos, incapaz de dejar de pensar que se había rasurado otras partes de su cuerpo. —¿Preguntas?

Lou sacudió la cabeza.

Harry rápidamente cambió la manera en que sus dedos acariciaban la piel del niño y presionó. —Piensa en una.

—El Señor Carter tenía reglas que se suponía debía de obedecer, —aclaró Lou.

—¿Y quieres saber cuáles son mis reglas?

Louis asintió. Eso era una pregunta razonable. Era también una sangrienta buena prueba. Había maneras de presentarle al hombre las reglas que podrían ponerlo nervioso primero, y no la larga lista de ellas y esperando lo mejor, él ya las conocería, incluso si Carter aparentemente no lo hacía.

Mientras Harry se recargaba en su silla y veía a su nuevo sumiso, todo lo que podía hacer era compensar con lo básico y esperar lo mejor. —No mentiras. No otros hombres. No comparto y no tolero que mis sumisos vagabundeen en dirección a otros tipos. No tomo más de un sumiso a la vez.

La expresión de Lou era inescrutable, como si mucha de su energía se hubiera perdido en el proceso de la información recibida, ni siquiera movía sus músculos faciales. —Sí, Señor.

—Tu sumisión me pertenece a mí, a nadie más, — Harry siguió manteniendo su voz fuerte y confiable—. Nadie tiene derecho a esperar tu obediencia o tu servicio. No estoy diciendo que nunca te pediré que traigas una taza de té para otro hombre, pero no seguirás las órdenes de nadie más, solo las mías, y conservarás tu ropa puesta.

—Sí, Señor. —En lugar de ponerse más nervioso, Lou pareció relajado mientras la lista seguía. Parecía que todas las cosas caían en su lugar en el interior de la cabeza de su sumiso, quitándole un peso de encima.

—¿Trabajas? —preguntó Harry.

Lou asintió.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Soy chef, Señor, en un asilo de ancianos del otro lado de la ciudad. Yo di el aviso cuando...

—Cuando Carter te lo dijo, —adivinó Harry.

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Pero disfrutabas trabajando ahí?

Lou cuidadosamente asintió, como si no estuviera seguro de qué era lo que podría admitir.

—¿Puedes quedarte si les dices que cambiaste de opinión?

Lou vaciló, pero él asintió de nuevo.

—A primera hora del lunes les avisarás que tu situación ha cambiado y que quieres quedarte, —ordenó Harry.

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Y por tu trabajo, significa que sabes cocinar?

Lou asintió de nuevo, incluso logró una complacida sonrisa en su expresión, como si estuviera completamente emocionado de encontrar que tenía habilidades que su Amo apreciaba.

—No estoy buscando un esclavo, ni un ama de llaves, —le informó Harry—. Pero espero que hagas tu parte cuando vivamos juntos.

—Sí, Señor.

Harry se detuvo un momento. —Te das cuenta que se te permite decir otra cosa aparte de _'sí Señor'_ , ¿verdad?

—Sí Señor. —Los labios de Lou se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo dijo.

—Malcriado. —Harry rizó su cabello cuando lo dijo, solo para asegurarse de que el niño no creyera que un poco de mala crianza fuera totalmente malo. Un poco de espíritu era siempre algo que animaba en un sumiso natural.

—Sí, Señor, —dijo Lou de nuevo, con una risa.

Harry sacudió su cabeza mientras se recargaba en su silla pero no dejó de sonreír. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

La expresión de Lou se tornó más seria. — ¿Realmente quiere mi sumisión, Señor?

—Sí. —Incluso Harry mismo no se había dado cuenta cuánto quería al hombre en su vida y que le perteneciera enteramente a él, hasta que estuvo sentado en el sofá del club sabiendo que su sumiso ideal estaba en otro cuarto con otro hombre—. Claro, eso no quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros pueda cantar victoria, —advirtió.

La expresión de Lou se cayó. —Sí, Señor.

—Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que nuestra química es tan caliente como creo que es, antes de que tomemos cualquier plan en firme.

—Sí, Señor. —Repentinamente Lou parecía oírse preocupado de nuevo.

—A una parte de ti le gusta mi plan, incluso si el resto de ti no lo hace, —señaló Harry, bajando la mirada.

Lou siguió la mirada de Harry que bajó a su entrepierna, de la manera en que estaba sentado, había empujado la bastilla de su suéter hacia atrás. De algún modo el niño había logrado olvidar que su pene estaba duro y empujándose contra su bragueta. Pero ahora lo recordó, finalmente pareció ver lo que Harry estaba sugiriendo. —¡Sí, Señor!

Harry se rió mientras se levantaba de la silla y jalaba a Lou de pie. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del pequeño hombre, y sintió los puños de piel bajo su toque. El recuerdo de cómo Lou había visto que lo ataban a la cruz en el club, llegó al frente de su mente. Tensó el agarre al niño mientras guiaba a su nuevo sumiso arriba, por las escaleras, al interior de su habitación.

El cuarto estaba oscuro. Harry conocía dónde estaba todo lo suficientemente bien para recorrer el espacio sin ninguna ayuda visual, pero sabía que para Lou podía ser como tener los ojos vendados. Jaló al niño al interior del cuarto, y rápidamente cerró la puerta, bloqueando cualquier rayo de luz, antes de empujar al niño contra él.

Lou abrió los labios cuando gritó por la sorpresa. Esa era toda la invitación que Harry necesitaba. Sus bocas se unieron, no perdió ni un segundo. Cualquier dominador que se considerara demasiado bueno para besar a su sumiso no sabía lo que se perdía. Harry no cambiaría los gemidos y lloriqueos de Lou por nada del mundo.

Perdido en la oscuridad del desconocido entorno, Lou se aferraba a Harry como si fuera el único punto de referencia, o quizás incluso como si se sintiera seguro mientras era sostenido por su fututo Amo.

 _Eso era bueno,_ decidió Harry mientras empujaba su lengua profundamente dentro de la boca del jovencito y hacía que Lou se parara de puntas en un esfuerzo para que las líneas de su cuerpo estuvieran perfectas. Quería que Lou supiera que estaba seguro con él. Eso podría deshacer el estremecimiento de dudas que recorrieron la columna del sumiso. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo atado, estaba en un cuarto lleno de hombres, en donde alguien podría rescatarlo si gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero aquí, estaba solo en la casa de un extraño.

A salvo y solo un poco asustado.

Nervioso pero aun excitado como el infierno.

Enfocado en el placer de su Amo, y no obstante desesperado por su propia liberación.

Una cita de San Valentín con piel en lugar de rosas.

Un extraño, pero de algún modo perfecto.

Harry sonrió dentro del beso. Cuando se apartó, Lou trató de aferrarse a él, pero no necesitó que se le llamara al orden. Girando al pequeño hombre, Harry lo empujó hacia adelante. Solo uno de ellos sabía que la cama estaba ahí, un lindo colchón para amortiguar su caída.

Mientras sus ojos se ajustaron lentamente a la casi total oscuridad, Harry vio sus brazos caídos. Un suspiro de alivio llegó a los oídos de Harry justo un segundo después de que oyó que alguien caía pesadamente en la cama.

Inclinándose sobre el niño, Harry lo detuvo en la seguridad del lugar sin dificultad. —Es tiempo de que aprendas a confiar en tu Amo, —murmuró al oído de Lou, lo suficientemente suave para saber que el niño estaba luchando para que las palabras salieran.

—Sí, Señor. —Sus palabras no fueron tan altas como las de Harry.

—Te darás cuenta de que nunca sentirás un dolor que no quiera que sientas. —La mano de Harry se deslizó por los hombros de Lou y hacia el frente, acunando con su palma su cuello.

El pulso del niño estaba acelerado. Su manzana de Adán bombeaba rápidamente, parecía que intentaba tragar sus nervios, pero no mostraba signos de entrar en pánico porque Harry lo hubiera tomado por la garganta.

—Y entenderás que un dominador es capaz de ser un tipo amable cuando quiere serlo, eso no quiere decir que no sea capaz de ser también un duro bastardo mandón, — continuó Harry.

—¡Sí, Señor!

—¿Te gusta esa idea, Lou? —tensó Harry—. ¿Te gusta saber que habrá ocasiones, muchas ocasiones, cuando cada sencilla cosa que tú hagas y cada palabra que digas estará bajo el control de tu Amo, y que pasarás un infierno si te atreves a desobedecerme.

Lou simplemente gimió en respuesta.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad mientras giraba sus caderas y presionaba su erección contra el trasero de Lou.

—Habrá ocasiones que decida mantenerte frustrado por días, semanas o incluso meses, solo porque eso me divierte.

Lou sacudió la cabeza, pero Harry no tenía duda de que él estaría bien con eso, si creía que eso podría complacer a su Amo. Riéndose, Harry giró al joven de espaldas.

Tomó las muñecas de Lou deteniéndolas a los lados de su cabeza. Aun así, apenas era posible ver algunos detalles. Pero Harry podía ver los enormes ojos azules del otro hombre fijos en él, muy abiertos y gloriosos mientras sus entrepiernas se frotaban juntas.

—Te correrás cuando te de permiso y sólo entonces, —le informó a Lou, moviendo sus caderas para enfatizarlo.

—¿Señor? —La voz del niño era poco más que un jadeo.

—¿Qué?

—Si tú... si sigues moviendo las caderas de esa forma, Señor...

Se oía que estaba cerca del borde, Harry lo veía. Se inclinó para encender la lámpara. Finalmente, la brillante luz blanca iluminó el cuarto.

Harry había necesitado dejar una de las muñecas de Lou para encender la luz. Para cuando regresó a detener a su sumiso, Lou había levantado su mano libre y estaba tratando de cubrir sus ojos, pero el jovencito no protestó cuando Harry, una vez más, envolvió su mano alrededor de la hermosa combinación de pálida piel y cuero empujándola de nuevo contra la cama.

—¿Elegiste estos? —dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras pasaba su dedo por el borde de los puños.

Lou vio su propia muñeca, aparentemente para darle sentido a la pregunta sin una idea clara de a lo que iba.

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Por tu propia decisión? —presionó Harry, maldito si permitía cualquier sugerencia de Carter o de su ridícula forma de dominar en su cama o en cualquier lugar cerca de su sumiso.

—Sí, Señor. Las compré online, antes de la reunión — se interrumpió. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

—Buen niño, —dijo Harry—. En ese caso puedes mantenerlas cuando te quites todo lo demás. —Se giró fuera del pequeño hombre y lo dejó acostado de espaldas en la cama, se veía más que un poco perdido.

—Te desnudaste frente a un club lleno de hombres, —le recordó Harry—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te sientes más tímido al hacerlo ahora que entonces?

—Sí, Señor. —Lou se sintió como un tonto al decir eso, pero, sí, lo sentía. Recordó que había estado aterrado al quitarse cada prenda en ese club y vagabundear a través del mismo, orando por ver la gorra de béisbol lo más pronto posible. Ahora, sabía que eso no se comparaba con quitarse toda la ropa frente a Harry.

Muy lentamente, Lou se sentó en la cama pero no podía hacer que sus manos alcanzaran su ropa.

Lograr desnudarse frente a un hombre como Carter, frente a un hombre que nunca habría sido capaz de complacer, era una cosa. Quitarse la ropa frente a un hombre que podía haber sido complacido por alguien más, pero que podría no estar complacido con él, eso era más que atemorizarte.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sabía por la manera en que veía a Lou que el dominador sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Haciendo sus nervios a un lado, Lou se quitó el suéter del otro hombre. Lo iba a lanzar a un lado cuando se detuvo. Doblándolo cuidadosamente en un casi perfecto cuadro, lo dejó a un lado, solo en caso de que este dominador fuera de los que les gustaba tener todo ordenado.

No tardó mucho en darle el mismo tratamiento a su camisa y calcetines. Quitándose los jeans, Lou rápidamente los colocó en la misma pila con el resto de su ropa, quedándose solo con sus bóxers. Bajando la tela verde oscuro por sus piernas la dejó a un lado, Lou mantenía su vista fija en la tarea. No vio al otro hombre hasta que los dedos de Harry envolvieron su pene.

Abriendo más los ojos en shock, Lou se estremeció y miró a Harry a la cara. Era casi imposible mantener sus caderas fijas cuando el puño de su dominador se tensaba alrededor de su eje. Empujó su pene desesperadamente contra la mano del hombre mayor. Sin una ligera advertencia, Harry retiró su mano.

Aferrándose al cobertor a su lado, Lou logró evitar protestar. Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y dejar que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Los dedos del otro hombre no se alejaron mucho. Acariciaron la rasurada piel de su entrepierna como si estuviera fascinado por la suavidad que encontró ahí.

—¿Es la primera vez que te rasuras?

Lou logró asentir.

—Quiero que la mantengas rasurada para mí todo el tiempo.

—Sí, Señor, —murmuró Lou.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia el agujero de Lou. Se había rasurado también el vello que se encontraba entre sus nalgas.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, —dijo Harry.

—Gracias, Señor, —murmuró con un jadeo.

—Puedes empezar con mi camisa ahora.

Lou parpadeó. De algún modo, no se le había ocurrido que el hombre hiciera algo más que bajar el cierre de su bragueta. Era más que afortunado que el juicio de su cuerpo superó al de su mente y se arrodilló en la cama.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a la camiseta de Harry. Tomando la bastilla y jalándola hacia arriba, Lou lentamente reveló el cuerpo del hombre mayor por primera vez. Con eso era más fácil olvidar su propia desnudez. El cuerpo de Harry era mucho más interesante que su propio cuerpo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Lou bajó la cabeza y presionó un beso en el centro del pecho del dominador. Carter podría golpearlo por su desfachatez. Harry simplemente se rió como si le divirtiera su necedad y su auto indulgencia en igual medida. El sonido reverberó en el torso del hombre mayor haciendo que Lou también sonriera.

Él presionó otro beso un poco más abajo. Levantó la vista para ver si el dominador le permitía quitarle sus jeans.

—Botas primero, —indicó Harry.

—Sí, Señor.

Ahí parecía que nunca terminaría de quitar los lazos de los agujeros de las botas del dominador y cada maldito agujero parecía determinado a no dejar que Lou tuviera el cuerpo de Harry. Un pequeño ruido de frustración escapó de su garganta mientras luchaba con ellas.

Harry estaba sonriendo cuando Lou levantó la mirada hacia él. —¿Puedes verme a los ojos y decirme que quieres que tu Amo te haga las cosas más fáciles?

Lou bajó la mirada a la bota y finalmente logró encontrarse con el pie de su Amo. —No, Señor. —Eso no era lo que quería. Mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos, tenía la sensación por primera vez en su vida de que alguien entendía esa parte de él, esa con la que podría jugar con alguien con esa parte de su personalidad, pero que nunca la usarían seriamente para lastimarlo.

—Pantalones.

—Sí, Señor. —Lou cuidadosamente bajó la bragueta del otro hombre. No había bóxers en el camino. Bajó un poco la piel y el pene de Harry salió libre de sus restricciones, su erección estaba tan gloriosa como cuando estaban en el club. Lou rápidamente se inclinó y presionó un beso contra el eje.

El dominador podría mantener a su sumiso rasurado pero él no lo había hecho. Bajando la cabeza más, Lou sintió el pulcramente cuidado vello rozar su mejilla. Presionó un beso también allí.

Su Amo pareció estar enfocado en el momento y que le ordenaría lo siguiente en cualquier momento. Lou se forzó en recordar alejar la atención del pene de su Amo y bajar los pantalones de piel del hombre mayor por sus piernas, descubriendo toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Cuando levantó la vista, Lou se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, Harry estaba completamente desnudo. El hombre mayor estaba apoyado en sus codos, completamente relajado y tranquilo. No parecía menos dominador sin su ropa.

Lou logró apartar su mirada por un momento, consciente de que mirarlo fijamente probablemente era algo que un sumiso no debería hacer. Eso fue un error. Él no vio al otro hombre moverse. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la mano de Harry estaba alrededor de su muñeca, lo jaló y cayó hacia adelante.

Cayó duro contra el pecho de Harry, pero ni siquiera se quedó ahí el tiempo suficiente para tomar una respiración. Harry no perdió tiempo en rodarlo y dejar a Lou de cara a la cama con el largo hombre cubriendo su cuerpo y deteniéndolo contra las sábanas.

Un pico de pánico recorrió a Lou, pero en una fracción de segundo, fue desviada a la perfección de la piel del otro hombre presionándose contra la suya. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió a Lou resistirse cuando Harry jaló una de sus manos hacia arriba a la cabecera. Era una complicada estructura de metal y Lou se dio cuenta que estaba siendo perfectamente amarrado.

Su puño de piel fue fijado limpiamente al extremo libre de un clip de metal. En segundos, Harry había fijado los anillos de los puños de Lou. Tres clips más fueron rápidamente colocados en su lugar y pronto los cuatro puños de Lou estaban fijos, sosteniéndolo, aun cuando quería moverse y retorcerse desesperadamente se esforzó para mantenerse tranquilo y controlar sus nervios.

Cada pequeño movimiento que lograba, hacía que su pene se frotara contra los cobertores debajo de él, agregando incomodidad más que tranquilidad.

—Te vas a frustrar si sigues haciendo eso, —murmuró Harry en su oído inclinándose sobre él.

—Sí, Señor, —aceptó Lou, pero realmente no podía evitar que sus caderas se frotaran en la cama.

—La única manera en que se te permite correrte, es si tu Amo decide que lo hagas.

—Sí, Señor, —repitió. De hecho sentía una excitación extra recorriéndolo. Le tomó todo lo que tenía permanecer inmóvil—. ¿Por favor, Señor? —pidió.

—Te daré una oportunidad, —murmuró Harry—. Puedes correrte cuando yo me corra y solo entonces. No antes, no después. ¿Entiendes?

Lou gimió.

—Dices que no quieres que te haga las cosas demasiado fáciles, —le recordó Harry.

—Sí, Señor. — Había sido sangrientamente estúpido admitir esa inclinación.

El eje del dominador se frotaba contra su trasero.

Lou gimió y trató de empujarse hacia atrás contra él, solo para sentir que el hombre mayor se movía fuera de su alcance.

—Mi elección, —murmuró Harry.

—Sí, Señor. —Y Lou sabía que no había manera en el infierno de que obtuviera algo del otro hombre que no quisiera darle, y aun así, una parte de él amaba saber eso.

El pene de Harry se frotó contra él de nuevo, provocándolo, recordándole con cada indicio que el dominador le daría o le negaría el placer. Ese hecho solo lo hacía más desesperado. Su sangre recorría sus venas más y más rápido, y el calor cubría la piel de Lou.

—De ahora en adelante esta será la manera en que serán las cosas. Yo tengo el control y tú esperarás que te permita correrte en algún momento.

—Sí, Señor. —Se oía un infierno de bien, una buena manera de vivir la vida con él.

Cuando Harry se alejó, Lou se mordió el labio tratando de aceptar la decisión del hombre mayor, medio seguro de que había algún tipo de examen en eso.

No, se dio cuenta que no era examen, solo una temporal diablura. Los bien lubricados dedos de Harry se deslizaron entre sus nalgas y se empujaron contra su agujero mientras tomaba los accesorios.

Lou murmuró su placer mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Totalmente enfocado en el toque de su dominador, su mundo entero rápidamente se condensó por la manera en que los dedos de Harry se frotaban contra su próstata y se deslizaban entre ellos.

Antes de que un solo minuto pasara, Lou ya estaba listo para más que los dedos del hombre. Vio sobre su hombro.

—Yo decido cuándo quiero joderte, y decido cuándo estás listo para ser jodido, —le informó Harry antes de que Lou tuviera oportunidad de decir una palabra.

Lou hundió su cabeza en la cama haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder la cabeza ante el trabajo de los dedos del dominador entrando profundamente una y otra vez.

Finalmente, el sonido del envoltorio del condón desgarrándose hizo que Lou abriera los ojos. Trató de ver a su Amo sobre su hombro. No podía verlo apropiadamente, pero eso dejó de importar cuando Harry presionó la punta de su pene contra el agujero de Lou.

El látex tenía lubricación extra, pero Lou aun así gimió cuando fue estirado aun más por el eje del dominador. Presionó su casa contra el colchón mientras el placer y un toque de incomodidad lo recorrían.

Harry se detuvo. Sus labios presionaron el cuello de Lou en un sorpresivo tierno beso. —Está bien, dulce corazón. Solo relájate para mí. Relájate para tu Amo.

Lou murmuró su voluntad hacia lo que el otro hombre quería. Lentamente la incomodad se alejó. El otro hombre comenzó a moverse en su interior, enviando una docena de fuegos artificiales al interior de Lou en cada movimiento.

Los empujes comenzaron suavemente, pero de algún modo había algo en ellos que parecía determinado a decirle a Lou que le pertenecía a Harry, que le pertenecía al dominante ahora.

Lou jaló las restricciones y trató de moverse con los empujes de Harry y alargar cada movimiento. Al mismo tiempo, trataba frenéticamente de controlarse sabiendo que no se le permitía correrse aun. No parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry se corrió en el club y parecía que era capaz de resistir eternamente.

Finalmente, justo cuando Lou estaba empezando a creer que obedecer la orden de su Amo no era difícil sino totalmente imposible, sintió que los movimientos de Harry se volvieron erráticos cuando llegaba al borde y se lanzaba hacia él.

Harry gritó mientras se corría. Sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera reconoció una sílaba, pero de alguna forma estaba claro el innegable permiso que llegaba a los oídos de Lou.

Se corrió mientras su Amo seguía gritando y jadeando. El placer lo recorrió más rápido de lo que era capaz de procesar. Solo había una cosa segura, su orgasmo le pertenecía a su Amo. Una dicha irradiaba todo su cuerpo, sentía la propiedad de Harry extenderse por sus miembros.

Ambos siguieron ahí, Harry colapsó contra la espalda de Lou deteniéndolo una vez más. El hombre mayor siguió ahí, dejando que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran juntos mientras ambos jadearan y comenzara a suavizarse en el interior de su sumiso.

—Perfecto, —murmuró Harry.

Lou murmuró aceptándolo.  _«Perfecto»._  Esa era la única palabra para eso. Nada más que decir, o que fuera necesario decir. Cuando Harry finalmente se alejó, se quitó el condón, y separó los amarres de los puños de Lou rápidamente para que fuera capaz de dormir confortablemente.

Un segundo después, un brazo cayó en los hombros de Lou, jalándolo más cerca, acurrucándolo a un lado del cuerpo del Amo.

Lou trató de quedarse callado y simplemente deslizarse en silencio y dormir, pero una vez más eso fue imposible. —Creo que Bret tenía razón, Señor, —murmuró.

—¿Acerca de que somos el uno para el otro? — preguntó Harry.

—Sí, Señor. Sé que te conozco solo desde esta noche, pero no se siente extraño, se siente... ¿perfecto?

Harry no se rió. Solo asintió como si supiera exactamente lo que quería decir, quizás incluso como si se sintiera de la misma manera. —El pequeño malcriado nunca va a dejarlo mientras vivamos, —murmuró.

Lou sonrió mientras se acurrucaba un poco más cómodamente a un lado de su Amo.

—Aun así, tengo la sensación de que sientes que valió la pena que me empujara, —dijo Harry—. Infiernos, apuesto que valió la pena usar esa sangrienta y estúpida gorra de béisbol.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
